Awakened
by ichxomewuvergirl
Summary: In reality years pass by in a blink of an eye when being asleep. You may think its easy to see what you want but that's kinda hard when you haven't been Awakened. rated t for later chapters p.s. my first story so no flames plse
1. Chapter 1

I don't own adventure time or its characters. all rights go to Pedleton ward

I woke up in a cold sweat, this has been probably the 100th time I've had this dream. Every time it happens it seems as though it's the very first time I've had it. This dream it's a constant reminder of what I am and how I'll never be good enough. You might ask what I'll never be good enough at, when in reality it's who I'm not good enough for. It may sound silly for me to worry about such a thing since I'm an adventuress and all, but I can't help it, its human nature. Cake has asked me several times before what was wrong with the dream, but I could never tell her because I knew it would only upset her that I haven't been truthful with her in the past. So I would always tell her it was a dream about me in the ocean. Good thing she doesn't know that I'm not afraid of it anymore. In fact now that I think about it he was the one that got me over my childish phobia nearly three months ago.

Flashback….  
I found myself looking at a note on the fridge from my sister Cake explaining how she had left while I was playing Beemo to visit Lord Monochromicorn since he was sick. Also it had said that she wouldn't be back until she was sure he was back to health and etc. As I placed the note onto the table I glanced at the clock to see that it was 1:15 pm. "hmm I could go to sleep now but I'm not even tired." I said out loud. Normally when cake left to visit LM I would just stay home and play Beemo or I'd go to the Candy Kingdom to hang out with Prince Gumball, but now it's too early to go outside alone, and Beemo just left to go to some sleepover. "Just my luck I guess I can just make myself something to eat then put in a scary movie or something" I thought while I walked to the kitchen. As I began to cook my pancakes I went to the fridge to get out some strawberries.

When I walked back to the stove I put in the batter I made previously and began cooking. After a while I reached in the cabinet to get me a plate and I placed all the pancakes I made onto it. Afterwards I put the strawberries on and some syrup and whip cream then I started walking towards the TV in the living room. Until I heard a loud bang on the window and I immediately turned towards it only to see a large figure with red eyes staring directly at me. I nearly jumped ten feet off the floor before I realized it was just Marshall.

"Jeez Fi, the way you jumped I could have sworn you had never seen a vampire before." He said sarcastically as he climbed through my window while grinning. I swear every time I see his grin it nearly melts my heart. Not to mention his killer personality and not so equally toned body that I tended to stare at longer nowadays. Then that's when I noticed that I had been quiet and hadn't said anything to him yet. "Yoohoo earth to Fionna." he said as he waved his hand in front of my face. "Glob globbit really Marshall haven't you ever heard of coming through the door." i halved yelled as the blush that was on my face moments ago began to fade. " well actually i have but wheres the fun in that when if i just come through the window i can see your adorable face turn into my favorite color." he explained as my face began to warm up all over again.

I-I wasn't just blushing there must be something wrong with the lighting in here or your eyes." I stammered as he looked at me disbelievingly. "no one said you were." he stated "sh-shut up anyways what are you doing here?" I questioned him as he took a few of my strawberries from off my pancakes and sucked the red from them. "Hey!" I exclaimed as he just laughed and floated towards my couch. 'Well I was on my way to the strawberry fields to grab a bite to eat when I flew by and say your kitchen light on. Soooo long story short I thought you were woke and decided I'd pay my little bunny a visit." he said casually while sitting down. "Awe that's cool, it's a good thing you showed up I thought I would have to spend my night bored again." I explained nonchalantly as I twisted my hair around my finger. "Whattt the great fi has been bored. Well that's a new one." He said in mock shock.

"Ha-ha real funny but seriously lately I've been home alone more often since Cake and LM started dating. Its ok thought it's not like I'm mad at her or anything because I'm actually happy that she's happy. It's just I miss her sometimes you know?" I said while leaning against the wall, stared at the cracks in the floor. After a couple minutes of silence I decided it was time to change the subject, since I didn't want to make him all sad for me and junk. "Anyways what do you want to do?" I asked as he still stayed silent. "Hey marsh it's ok I-." I started but was interrupted when I heard him whisper "hey fi" from the other side of the room.

"Yeah marsh?" I said as he rose up a little to look my way from over the couch. "Do you want to go do something fun?" He asked with a little hesitation. "Sure I guess but like what?" I asked knowing that if I had said yes without details that I'd be regretting it later. "It's a secret." He said while zipping his mouth closed with his finger. Meaning that no matter what I said next he wouldn't tell me. So I just finished the rest of my now soggy pancakes and said "fine just let me go get my bag, because knowing you there's no telling what I'll need." I said while thinking of all the places we could be going.

"Just hurry up ok." He yelled from the couch as I climbed up stairs to grab my bag from off my bed and then reached under my bed for my shoes. "Ok let's do this!" I yelled as I jumped down from upstairs and into the living room where Marshall stood waiting by the window. "Alright hang on tight." He said. "Hang on tight for wh-." I began but was stopped mid-sentence since Marshall decided to lift me up bridal style and was then out the window in a flash.


	2. Chapter 2 (Where it began)

Chapter 2 (Where it began)

"I swear to glob Marshall if you drop me I am going to kill you." I screamed out as I grabbed a fistful of his shirt so I could secure myself to his body. "Fi first of all how can you kill me if I'm already died and second of all you'd be dead too so how would you be able to kill me." He said while laughing. "I still can try though." I said in low hushed voice so he couldn't hear me.

The rest of the ride was pretty much spent in silence except for the thudding noise my heart was making from us being so close. Ok I admit it I do have feelings for Marsh. I mean seriously I'd be stupid if I didn't but I just don't think he feels the same way. Seriously though tell me who would like a chubby, tomboyish bunny hat wearing girl like me… exactly No one. Which is why I am currently in the bro zone with Marshall. It's not bad though but sometimes I feel that being friends just isn't enough you know. Once before I told cake how I was feeling and she told me that I was a mathematical girl and that I was so beautiful any guy would be lucky to go out with me.

I guess at that time she probably thought I was talking about PG since she always had it in her head that I had a crush on him since I did everything he asked me to do. I mean PG's a great guy and all but I was just doing my job as an adventuress. I'm not going to deny that he isn't cute it's just that he isn't my type. I mean he's all brainy and thinks things happen for a rationally explained reason while I'm more just a go with the flow type of girl. Anyways I still ended up being cheered up to hear her say such good things about me that I forgot to tell her who I really was talking about. I know I'm a horrible sister for not telling her but why should I when I'm not even going tell him. Just thinking of telling him terrifies me.

What if he laughs at me or tells me he doesn't want to be my friend anymore. I could not let that happen so I've decided that I would just hide my feelings and keep my big mouth shut so that I can keep our friendship. I mean they do say "ignorance is bliss" and in my case not knowing his reaction is truly bliss. When I felt that my inner conversation was going nowhere I decided that I should lift up a bit to see where he was headed. As soon as I did I immediately regretted ever looking. In my line of vision there right below us was the one and only thing I feared most in the world. The ocean.

As that word began to run wild in my mind I began to panic until I realized who I was with. "OMG don't panic." I thought to myself. He would laugh at me if he found out I was scared of some water. "Just be calm." I told myself. "No worries ill just make up some lame excuse about why I can't go in. yeah that'll work perfectly. As we began to land on the sand I started to feel myself vomit. Hurgh… keep it together I thought. "Where here" he said "you can let go of me now or do you want to continue holding on to me." He said while chuckling. "You enjoy yourself don't you?" I said while choosing to leave his arms but felt sad seconds later. "If I didn't who would?" he joked and let my legs go to land on the sand. "What made you want to come here?" I asked as an attempt to keep the conversation moving so we wouldn't have to go in anytime soon. "Well a few days ago I flew over this place and figured it would be cool to go swimming together, but I knew we could never go in the day because of the sun being bad for me and all. So I asked myself when I was sitting on your couch "Why not go now?" I mean it is the perfect time." He explained as he floated on his back casually with his eyes closed. "And you certainly didn't seem to have anything else better to do so it was a win-win situation."

"Who said I didn't have something to do. Last time I check I was about to watch a movie." I frowned and sat down on the warm sand.

"No one had to say it I just know." He said in his cocky manner. "Anyway enough with the chitchat I didn't come here to talk, so strip before I make you." He threatened then began to unbutton his own clothes.

Dammit I guess plan escape from going into the ocean starts now. "Wait I can't go in. I don't have my swimsuit with me." I said and pretended to look sad.

"Don't you still carry around an extra set of clothes in your bag?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well problem solved you can just swim in what you have on now then change later." He explained as if it was so obvious. "I mean I could but I just ate those pancakes and I don't want to get a cramp or something."

"Also taken care of I took the long way here which took about fifty minutes so you should be okay."

"Okay but what if I get bit by something?"

"Fi I guarantee you will not be bitten by anything besides me. Now stop with all the twenty questions and undress already." He yelled out jokingly.

"Alright fine I will. Jesh you don't have to be a butt about it. Just give me a second alright." I told him then ran behind a tree that was nearby."

"Fine but only five minutes." He yelled so that I could hear him.

Dangit what do I do now I thought. I can't obviously try to go in because I'll chicken out and I can't keep stalling because it's getting me nowhere. Maybe I should just tell him I mean that seems like my only option but I'm an adventuress for crying out loud and this shouldn't even be a problem for me. What if my secret got out I would never be seen as a heroine ever again. He wouldn't do that to me right? I mean everyone's entitled to be afraid of something even if mine seems irrational. Maybe this fear is one of the flaws I have for being human. Huhh I wish cake was here to help me. She would know what to do.

"Fi something is wrong isn't it. You're acting all strange and you've been standing there like a zombie for the past five minutes. Is there something you want to tell me?" He said and interrupted me from my thoughts.

"Oh I'm fine I was just thinking of some things that are unimportant you know. Sorry about that didn't mean to go all pooh brains on you." I lied

"Fi I know when you're lying to me. Why won't you just tell me what's going on? I mean if it's so unimportant then why are you thinking about it now."

"Look I said it's nothing alright so lay off. Why is it so important to you anyway?" I yelled as an attempt to get him to leave it alone.

"Because you're my bro and bros tell bros everything." He yelled back

"You haven't told me everything though." I said and attempted to walk away

"That's because you haven't asked." He said then grabbed my arms and pinned them and my back into the tree we were standing in front of. "Why won't you just tell me the truth already about what's bothering you?" He said as he stared directly into my eyes.

"It's because I don't want you to laugh at me okay." I yelled out and felt my eyes tearing up.

"Fi I won't laugh." He said and wiped one of my eyes free from tears with the brim of his thumb.

"You promise?" I asked still unsure about what I would do next. "Yes I promise now would you please just tell me." He pleaded and saluted the Boy Scout code of honor with his free arm.

"Well the truth is… I'm…I'm…. I'm afraid of the ocean." I blurted out all in one breath and wished I hadn't soon after.


End file.
